


Save u/s

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Background Het, Break Up, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Metaphors, POV First Person, Psychology, Revenge, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, imagine, y/n
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: «Ненависть испепеляет меня, также как тебя убивает любовь». ©
Kudos: 1





	Save u/s

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка в метафоры.
> 
> Музыкальное сопровождение: Louise Dowd ― Nighty Night.

Love hurts¹? Так, вроде, поется в песне. И разумеется, это чистой воды правда. Ты испытала эту боль сполна.

Часть тебя любила его всем сердцем и душой. Другая же не менее страстно ненавидела. Я была рождена из тьмы в твоем сердце.

И ты старалась подавлять мои чувства и огонь ненависти, но я все-таки обрела свободу. Ты даже не поняла, что нас стало двое. И пока ты была сильнее меня, я долгое время оставалась в тени и наблюдала, прежде чем поставить мат в этой партии.

Твоя любовь похожа на зависимость. Болезненную, разрушающую, истощающую. И я ненавижу его еще сильнее, когда вижу тебя такой. Зависимой и слабой.

Он методично ломает тебя, будто пытается слепить из тебя кого-то совершенно иного, и перед ним ты абсолютно беззащитна. Твой вид вызывает во мне невыносимую боль и ярость. Горечь.

Все твои мысли и мечты связаны только с ним, и ты совершенно не думаешь о себе. О _нас_.

Ты все всегда ему прощаешь и делаешь вид, будто все хорошо, когда ни хрена не хорошо. Твой чертов стокгольмский синдром сводит с ума нас обеих. Но я хотя бы это вижу, а значит, еще есть шанс спасти тебя.

Он вешает лапшу тебе на уши и пользуется тобой. Для него ты всего лишь игрушка, забава. Твой удел весьма печален. Я уверена, что ты знаешь это также как и я, но все равно продолжаешь верить в его лживые слова о вашем счастливом будущем.

Одно объятие, один поцелуй ― и ты уже у его ног, преданная и любящая. Отвратительно. Ну почему ты этого не замечаешь?!

Ты позволяешь ему себя оскорблять, унижать и смешивать с грязью. Бить. Ты слепо веришь, что все это временное и у него всего лишь сложный характер. Ну и бред же.

Мне хочется кричать, но я не могу проронить ни звука. Пока что. Я должна оставаться терпеливой, чтобы дождаться того заветного момента, когда настанет мой черед выйти на сцену.

Знаешь, ты просто глупая наивная влюбленная дура. Тебе уже давно пора очнуться. Если ты не можешь убить к чертям эту любовь, то я сделаю это за тебя.

Я не желаю тебе зла, ведь ты это я. Мы две части одного целого и должны думать прежде всего друг о друге. Поддерживать. Защищать. Но ты сейчас не на моей стороне, и тебе бы определенно не понравилось, что я задумала.

У нас одно сердце на двоих, но твоя разбитая половина мне больше не принадлежит. Сантименты не для меня, я лишь хочу устранить ошибку в твоем коде. И когда я это сделаю, ты обретешь свободу и еще будешь мне благодарна за это.

Я хочу убить этого ублюдка. За бесконечные слезы, за боль и обман, за ложь и лицемерие. За то, что предал твою любовь и осквернил все то светлое, что ты вложила в это чувство.

В отличие от тебя я свободна от этих мерзких оков под названием «любовь». Но ты все еще в ловушке. Ты потеряна в зыбкой тьме собственных иллюзий, чувствуешь себя одинокой и ненужной.

Но ты нужна мне. Я _всегда_ буду рядом. Я спасу тебя.

Ты веришь, что он по-прежнему тебя любит. Но ты слишком ревнива, ведь ты так не уверена в себе и своих силах. Несмотря на все, ты очень боишься потерять его. Вот _оно_.

Ненависть испепеляет меня, также как тебя убивает любовь. И я собираюсь избавиться от объекта своей ненависти.

Все что мне нужно сделать, это убедить тебя, мою влюбленную дурочку, что единственный способ оставить его рядом с тобой навсегда ― пустить пулю в его вероломное тело. О да, именно так. Я буду снова и снова нашептывать тебе эти мысли, пока ты не согласишься со мной. И тогда я полностью возьму все на себя.

***

Я чувствую, что ты готова. Как же долго я ждала этой минуты.

Я с ненавистью смотрю в его испуганные глаза и делаю то, что должна.

Выстрел прямо в сердце.

Больше никаких слез и сожалений. Больше никакого страха и боли.

 _Его_ больше нет.

А ты, наконец, спасена, и я чувствую ни с чем несравнимое облегчение и счастье, прежде чем слиться с тобой в единое целое.

Все мои мысли и чувства теперь твои, _Т/и_. Они всегда были _твоими_.

Мы снова вместе.

_27.04.2019_

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Любовь причиняет боль.


End file.
